These battle scars
by yourbootycall
Summary: Puis tout d'un coup, tu te mets à dégueuler. Mais tu as trop conscience du fait que si tu vomis la vérité, tout va changer. Rating M pour les passages durs.


Le sentiment d'avoir conscience de notre lâcheté et de notre peur est un des plus répugnants. C'est comme te regarder t'arracher le cœur à mains nues sous imperium. On te dis que toutes les vérités ne sont pas bonnes a dire. Toi aussi, tu essaies de le penser.

Au début, c'est simplement un choix. Celui de se taire. Tu fermes les yeux. Tu te convint d'avoir pris la bonne décision pour le bonheur des autres. Celui de ne pas savoir ce que toi tu sais. Il faut être forte pour eux. Tu ravales ton malaise. La drogue n'est pas une solution. Ça passera, c'est évident.

Quand ça ne passe pas et que le malaise s'intensifie, tu te justifies à toi-même en te disant que cela fait bien longtemps. Il faut juste tirer un trait. C'est la seule solution. Cette histoire n'est plus d'actualité pour personne. Même lui semble avoir oublié. Donc ça ne nous concerne plus non plus.

Tu te dis que ça te soulagera d'enfin passer à autre chose, d'être comme eux, normal. C'est un nouveau départ alors on ravale encore avec espoir. Tu es une fille intelligente. Tu t'en sortiras bien. Le malaise est devenu un haut le cœur. Mais ça passera, forcément.

Quand le sentiment grandis encore, c'est un peu comme prendre une énorme cuite. Tu as le cœur au bord des lèvres. Et le malaise s'étend, les contours deviennent flous. Nos idées se brouillent. Il n'y a plus d'oxygène à l'extérieur, plus de vie à l'intérieur. Un froid s'infiltre partout en toi. Cela engourdi tout ton système, te laissant demi léthargique face au passé, demi indifférent face au future.

Alors tu décides que tu t'en fiche. La majorité du temps tu n'y penses pas vraiment. Anesthésié, ça ne fait plus si mal. Les détails sont là pour te distraire. Les amis aussi. Mais dans quelques sursauts de lucidité, tu te sens pitoyable d'aller jusque là. Il n'y a que les lâches pour se voiler la face à ce point. La vérité fait trop mal pour être honnête. Drogue? Non, c'est mal. Et c'est le signe qu'il faut boire encore pour ne plus penser et perdre connaissance, que tout disparaisse. Le haut le coeur te tue. Ça passera si tu fermes les yeux assez fort.

Puis tout d'un coup, tu te mets à dégueuler ton intérieur. Mais tu as trop conscience du fait que si tu vomis la vérité, tout va changer. Tu es trop terrifiée par ce que tu as en dedans pour tolérer un seul autre changement. Mais ça non plus tu ne te l'avoueras pas, parce que tu n'as pas envie de perdre ta dignité et que, dans ton dictionnaire, les lâches ne sont pas dignes de ton respect.

Alors tu dégueules tout le reste. Tu dégueules ta peine et ta haine dans tous tes mots, tes gestes. Ça suinte par tous les pores de ta peau. Pour que tout le monde sache sans que tu n'aies a le dire que tu n'es pas quelqu'un de bien, qu'il n'y a rien à sauver. Tu les avertis à ta façon.

Ils ne s'en rendent pas compte. Ils t'en veulent pour ton attitude. Mais au fond, c'est un peu pour eux que tu leur fais autant de mal. Pour ne pas qu'ils aient d'attentes ou d'espoirs. Il vaut mieux qu'ils soient déçus maintenant, ils seront plus coopératifs ensuite. Tu le fais aussi pour toi, parce que c'est plus simple de les convaincre que tu es sans espoir. Plus simple que de les laisser te redonner quelque chose à perdre. Tu ne te rappelles plus de qui tu étais avant mais tu ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. Ça passera, comme toujours.

Tu fais des conneries. Tu commences à boire avant la fête. Tu commences à avoir une bonne descente aussi. Tu t'endors dans ton vomis en fin de soirée. Tu penses que c'est le tien en tout cas. Tu te dis _who cares anyway_.

Tu ne sais pas vraiment où tu es. Tu fais d'autres conneries. Tu es trop défoncé pour te rendre compte qu'il t'embrasse. La fille que tu aimes est dans la pièce d'a coté. Tu voudrais la voir, lui dire que tu l'aimes, ou au moins être capable de repousser ce putain d'inconnu. Tu ne veux pas qu'elle te déteste elle aussi. Mais tu as déjà tout détruit, au fond tu le brises le cœur des gens pour te consoler. Ça fait du bien d'être importante. Ça te ne te réchauffe pas assez. Tu égares ton humanité. Tu perds des amis, tu te dis _life goes on._

Tu ne ressens plus rien. Tu as tellement froid. Comme un cadavre. Tu es une menteuse, une lâche, une salope, une fille facile, une folle. Tu ne te rappelles même plus ce que ça veut dire d'avoir peur, ou d'avoir mal. Ce sont des notions dont tu ne reconnais plus vraiment les structures. Tu les as trop poussés à bout à force de vouloir ressentir quelque chose.

_Who cares anyway, life goes on. _C'est ton mantra. Tu appelles ça la paix intérieur. Tu vomis encore ce soir. Seule. Tu es tellement seule. Tu pleures de fatigue avant de tomber comme une masse. Ta vie en entier est un mal de mer. Ça semble logique que tu vomisses tes tripes. Tu oublies d'espérer que ça passe cette nuit.

Tu prends tous les risques, tu joues tous les jeux. C'est le seul truc qui t'allume encore. Pouvoir et Manipulation. Tu as toujours eu un penchant pour les cocktails puissants.

Drogue? oui bien sur. Douleur. Douleur. _Doloris_. Tu es tellement seule. Tu te crée un enfer sur terre. Tu sais qu'ils ne comprennent pas ce que tu t'infliges. Tu n'y portes pas attention parce que dans ton univers, tu es la reine.

T'es une salope, c'est toi qui le dis, ça a plus d'impact. Mais ça non plus, ça ne te fait ni chaud ni froid. Plus rien ne t'atteint. Tu ne laisse plus rien ni personne t'atteindre. Tu ne fais aucunes exceptions parce que tu sais que si tu es honnête une seule seconde, tu sera démolie.

Tout est de ta faute. Il te le disait tout le temps quand il te touchait, que c'était de ta faute. Que c'était toi qui l'avait voulue. Il te le disait, même quand tu pleurais. Tout est de ta faute, tu le sais bien. Il avait raison et tu le hais encore un peu plus. Tu veux qu'il meurt de tes souffrances maintenant.

Alors tu sors, tu bois trop. Tu t'éclates toi au moins. Tu marche sur ton balai en plein vol et tu regardes la chute inévitable qui t'attends. Tu aimes le danger et le danger t'aime. Ça ne passera pas. Mais tu t'en fiches. Tu saliras ton nom en l'honneur de ton grand-père. Il lui faut bien la monnaie de sa pièce.

_Je m'appelle Pansy Parkinson. Les Parkinson sont des sang pure. Les sang pure ne sont pas des pédophiles._

Ta gorge se sert a ces mots.

Tu as tout calculé jusqu'à ta mort, qui tu l'espères, arrivera vite. Parce que la vie est insupportable. Et tu ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre que d'attendre la fin parce que cette vie, tu l'a créé seule.

C'est là que tu reçois une sacrée leçon de vie. On ne calcule pas les autres. Les uns sur un million qui sauront te percer à jour, et t'aimer quand même, voir plus. Ceux qui trinqueront sans juger, te feront rire, berceront l'enfant que tu étais, et donneront vie à l'adulte que tu rêves encore d'être, secrètement.

Tu appelleras ça une fraternité ou une famille parce qu'il n'y aura pas d'autres mots adéquats. C'est l'amour que tu leur portes qui te sauvera de toi-même. Mais ça, c'est une autre histoire.

Tellement de temps, de douleur, d'efforts, de cicatrices. Trouver la force de dire la vérité, c'est dur.

J'ai tellement mal Ginny.

.

Après la guerre, il te faut affronter une plus grande bataille encore. La vérité se doit de se savoir, un jour ou l'autre. C'est la règle. Ça aussi ça te fais rire. Tu as toujours détesté les règle mais tu te conformes volontairement à celle-là. Tu ne veux plus de ce secret. Ça te fait rire aussi de savoir que tu as survécu et que, lui, brulera en enfer.

Et pour la première fois en 18 ans, tu considères la possibilité d'en parler. Peut-être pour ta petite sœur, ou peut-être pour toi. Tu ne sais pas. Tu as tellement mal de cette vie, comme un tourment qui n'en finit jamais.

Tout ton intérieur se décongèle et la douleur est lancinante. Tu as tellement mal. Et alors que tu ne ressentais plus rien, ton univers se confond en couleurs vives. Et dans une glace, tu arrives presque a retrouver ton innocence dans tes yeux. Ou dans tes larmes.

Tu as envie de bruler tout ce que tu peux, juste parce que tu le peux. Tu fais virevolter ta baguette. Tu as tellement chaud. on dirait que tu te consumes.

Tu es vivante. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, tu sais que tu avances, et la léthargie disparait. Alors tu refuses d'avoir peur et tu marches la tête haute.


End file.
